Die Young
by CaitlynRachel
Summary: Fred doesn't realize how deep his feelings for Daphne run, until she starts receiving ominous messages from a supposed, "secret admirer", that is. When the life of the woman he loves is in danger, can he step up to protect her? Or better yet, can he tell her how he really feels? Rated T for now, but adult themes will come up in later chapters.
1. Blind

_Hi, so this is my first story so please be nice! :3 I really hope you like it and please feel free to leave comments!_

_-CaitlynRachel_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Ding-Dong_

The fiery red-head grumbled under her breath as the doorbell sounded for the third time.

A freckle-faced girl with a red bow holding back her mahogany bob peeked her head out of the study.

"Daphne, can you get that?"

"I'll be right there!" She called from the kitchen, the annoyance in her voice obvious. As she made her way to the source of the noise she pulled up her sleeves, mentally preparing herself to send the Girl Scouts she assumed to be on the other side of the door away from the house she shared with her three friends and their dog. She took a small breath before reaching a pale, slender arm out to open the sturdy block of thick wood separating the inside of the house from the outside.

"Hello?" She asked with a friendly smile plastered on her pretty face. Her cerulean eyes narrowed as she took in the empty space on the front steps. A few steps brought her outside and she peered around in confusion until she noticed the small bouquet of cream colored carnations sitting on the first wooden step of the porch. "Where did you come from?" She questioned, despite her pleasant surprise. Daphne _loved _flowers, especially pretty carnations like these. As the flowers were inspected she turned back to show her roommates, dropping the small note that accompanied the blossoms. It was quickly retrieved and the door of the Mystery Incorporated House was once again closed to the outside world.

"Hey, guys," Daphne's puzzled voice came once again from the kitchen as she called to her friends. "Can you come down here?"

Velma's nearly soundless footfalls came first, followed by the elephant-like stomps of Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby as they came down the stairs, muttering the whole way. Velma took a seat at the table next to her feminine friend.

"Who's your secret admirer?" She joked with a wink directed at the perplexed Daphne.

Daphne gave her a small smile. "I really have no idea, they were just there when I opened the door."

"Like, who was at the door?" Shaggy asked from within the wide doors of the fully-stocked fridge.

Daphne shook her head. "No one, just these carnations."

Fred took the discarded note between his large fingers and read it aloud to the gang.

_"To my dearest Daphne,"_ he read, a mocking tone in his deep voice. _"you are the apple of my eye, the woman of my dreams. I can hardly wait until you are officially mine, and believe you me, soon you will be. Not soon enough for my liking, but distance does make the heart grow fonder. Oh, and my sweet maiden, you should really wear your hair up more often, it's a very good look for you. Love, your secret admirer."_

With a raised eyebrow, Fred looked up at the subject of the note and met her widened eyes.

"Is there something going on between you and this person, Daph? Why would he write this?"

Butterflies jostled her empty stomach as she heard the tinge of jealousy in his tone.

"No, Freddie. I have no idea who wrote any of that. All I know is that I only put my hair up at night, so that it isn't tangled in the morning." Her words came out in a panicked whisper.

Shaggy sat down at the table and popped two potato chips into his mouth. "Oh, c'mon Daphne, like that was just a prank. It was probably just some kid at school that wants to totally freak you out."

Scooby nudged her arm comfortingly. "Re's right, Raphne. rou're rokay!"

Velma nodded and adjusted her glasses. "Calm down, Daphne. Besides, this house is loaded with Fred's traps, how could someone get in here without anyone knowing?"

Feeling a little better about the situation, Daphne sighed. She looked at Freddie and couldn't help but smile at the proud grin planted on his broad face. "You guys are right. There's nothing to worry about..."


	2. Feels Like Rain

_Eeek! I'm so excited that y'all liked the first chapter. :3 I'll try to keep updating frequently. Enjoy chapter two and thank you for those of you that reviewed the other part!_

_-CaitlynRachel_

* * *

__**Chapter Two**

Stepping out of the shower, the towel wrapped red-head was greeted with a blast of cold air. She shivered and rubbed her bare arms as goosebumps started forming on her clean, wet skin. The satiny lavender robe she lifted off the hook on the bathroom door felt like silk in her fingers as she slipped it on in place of the damp towel. Her slim fingers brushed through her moist fiery tresses, gently combing out any remaining tangles. The mirror was still too fogged up to get much of a view from, so she opened the door eagerly to put on her usual sleeping attire. Standing on the outside of the bathroom she shared with Velma stood a slightly embarrassed looking Frederick Jones. After getting over her initial shock, she tightened the belt keeping the thin fabric firmly secured to her waist.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow, not failing to miss the way his eyes lingered on her partially exposed frame.

Fred shuffled his feet and wrung his hands in front of him, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Well, no.. I was just coming to check in. You know, make sure everything is okay."

A small smile played at the corner of Daphe's lips. A single hand raised to rest on her hip predicted a sassy retort.

"Fred Jones, do you think I can't handle things on my own?" The gleam in her azure eyes told him that she was joking, but Fred still stumbled over his next few words.

"No, no!" He stammered quickly, tripping on his own tongue. "I know you're more than capable of dealing with your own issues." He swallowed loudly, pausing for a minute. "I know you were a little freaked out this morning, that's all. I was worried about you."

Daphe cursed silently as she felt the beginning heat of a blush creep up her cheeks. She took a step closer and put a hand on his uncovered forearm.

"That's very sweet of you, Freddie. I'll be okay, I promise." She looked into his creased eyes and offered up a sweet smile. Her gesture was mirrored on his own face.

"You're right, Daph. I'll be right across the hall if you need anything though. Anything at all, just yell out. I'll be there."

The blush intensified.

"Thank you, Freddie. Good night." Pushing herself up on her bare toes she pressed her lips to his cheek gently, fleetingly. The desired result was achieved, Fred Jones was also blushing. _Hard_.

"Sleep well, Daph." With that, the well-muscled blond turned to go back to his room, looking back only once at the pretty girl behind him.

Daphne sighed longingly, but pushed the thoughts of Fred out of her mind. She made her way to the big oak dresser sitting in the corner of the room and fished through the topmost drawer until she found her desired outfit. She slipped into the oversized shirt and matching underwear quickly, stifling a yawn in the process. With two claps the overhead light in her room went out, only to have it's position filled by the small lamp at the head of her queen-sized bed. All the work she had done today had really taken a toll on the petite heiress, it took her mere seconds to fall into a deep sleep.

The alarm clock on her nightstand flashed the time at her, but it took a few blinks to make the blurry numbers meaningful.

3:41, it said.

Daphne tried without much success to recover her sleep. She stood up from the bed and crossed the room over to the window overlooking the expansive yard.

"Maybe if I shut the window I can get back to sleep.." She mumbled drowsily to herself. As she raised her arms to push the glass back down to the frame below, a note stuck to the inside of the window caught her attention.

_"You're so beautiful when you sleep, dear.. I just wish I could touch you. Soon.."_ It read.

The air rushed out of her lungs and the longing for the sleep she was pulled out of disappeared. Without thinking twice, Daphne raised her head and let out a piercing cry.

_**"Freddie!"**_


	3. Kiss N' Tell

_This chapter is a little longer than the previous two, but I hope you love it anyway. ;3 I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors! Enjoy._

_-CaitlynRachel_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"We've searched all of the rooms, and I've reset every trap in the house. No one is getting in here!"

Daphne looked at the optimistic look on Fred's face through narrowed gray-blue eyes. Her tone wasn't nearly as hopeful as her roommate's.

"That's what you said yesterday." She mused miserably, trying to suppress the minor tremors that racked her slim figure. Scooby leaned his warm body against her on the couch, trying to comfort the shaken girl with little success.

Fred was quiet for a minute, planning out his next words carefully.

"The house is safe now. I promise. You can go back to sleep now, Daph."

The red-headed girl's eyes widened with fear.

"No!" She cried. "I can sleep down here. I'll be fine. Just as long as I don't have to go back in there tonight."

Fred's face turned red and he shifted his weight awkwardly in front of them.

"No way, you'll never be able to sleep on this couch. It has too many springs, you'll kill your back. You can sleep in my bed." He cleared his throat. "My room, I mean. I'll sleep down here."

Daphne gave him a charming smile.

"Oh, Fred. That's so nice of you. I couldn't take your room, though. That's not fair for you."

"Daphne, I insist. Please." His eyes glowed pleadingly and her favorite crooked smile danced across his face.

She sighed, not being able to resist his charm.

"Thank you, Freddie."

Just as the agreement was settled between the two, Shaggy and Velma entered the room.

"All clear, Fred. The house is empty." Velma confirmed, assuaging Daphne's fears just a little. Shaggy nodded in concurrence, until a huge yawn pushed out of his diaphragm.

"Hey, man. It's late, er.. Early. Can we like hit the sack now?"

Fred nodded and gestured with his hand for the three of them to go back upstairs.

"Thank you, everyone. Go get some rest, it seems like we have a mystery on our hands to solve tomorrow."

Shaggy beckoned to his canine companion, took Velma's hand and lead the trio to his room. Fred looked down at Daphne, still curled up on the couch with his favorite blanket wrapped around her.

"Come on, Daph. Let's get you upstairs too."

She took his outstretched hand in her own and let him help her up. The ever-present butterflies in her stomach fluttered uncontrollably when she realized that he didn't make an effort to let go of her once she was on her own two feet. She felt a blush start up her neck slowly and grinned despite the current situation. He escorted her up the long staircase until they reached his tall door.

"My room might be a little messy, but you can just ignore that. There's enough floor to make your way around. I think.." He winked at her playfully in the darkened hallway and pushed open his door, shepherding her into the room. The unmistakable scent of Fred Jones hit her nose pleasantly and she inhaled, trying to catch as much as possible in the one breath.

I'll just take this extra pillow and go back down." Her said softly, after to giving her a short tour of the room. She was tempted to ask him to stay, but for some reason she couldn't get the words out.

"Good night again, Daphne. Sleep well. I'm going to be right downstairs if you need me." Without giving it much thought, Fred reached over and kissed Daphne on the forehead. "Don't hesitate to wake me up."

"I think I'll be okay," Daphne murmured. "but thank you, Freddie. For everything, I mean."

He smiled at her.

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

She returned his grin. "Yeah, friends."

She watched him close the door behind him as he exited, missing her chance to make her request. With an audible sigh, she sat back on his lofty bed and pulled his blankets up over her, making herself comfortable in his space.

It took a while for any traces of sleep to come to her, probably because Daphne's mind was traveling a mile a minute. Every little creek in the floorboards, every gust of wind against the window panes made her heart race a little more. Just as she felt her eyelids beginning to droop and her thoughts grow fuzzy, the door creeped open and a dark shadow passed the foot of the bed. Just like the last time, all the air in her body rushed out at once, but this time she tried to stay perfectly still. _Maybe he won't notice me and will just leave.. _she thought desperately, clinging to what little hope she still had. A dim light flicked on in the closet, revealing the familiar shape of Fred digging around in a drawer.

"Freddie Jones!" She chided. "What are you doing in there? You just about gave me a heart attack."

Fred's blond head popped up in surprise at her voice, clashing with the wood above him.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I thought for sure you'd be asleep. I was just coming up to get another blanket." Lifting his right hand, he displayed the thick blanket he came for. With his left hand he rubbed the bump forming on the back of his skull.

"Oh.." She murmured, barely concealing her disappointment.

"Yeah.. So, I'll just be going now."

He flicked the switch to turn off the faint glow of the dying bulb and crossed the room back to the door.

"Good night, for a third time." He joked sleepily, starting to close the door behind him.

"Freddie, wait!" She called him back in, mostly on accident.

His head poked back in the room instantly. "What's up, Daph?"

She swallowed loudly, almost in regret.

"Will you.." She stuttered a little. "Will you stay here with me tonight?" She finished, not looking at Fred's face.

She could've sworn he was smiling right then, it was almost bright enough to light up the room.

"If that's what you want, Daphne."

"It is. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm just a little worried." She admitted quietly.

Fred threw the quilt on the floor and crawled onto the bed, just close enough for her to be able to feel the heat radiating off of his muscular torso.

"I'm right here, Daph." He murmured softly.

"Thank you, Freddie." She took the initiative and wiggled herself closer until their two bodies were touching just slightly, sending sparks up and down her frame. Her head ended up on his chest, his arm holding her closer against him. She twisted her legs around his and let out her first relaxed breath since the incident. He leaned his face down to kiss the top of her head gently, squeezing her a little closer protectively.

"You'll be alright here with me, I promise."

She tilted her face up to his and smiled sweetly. "I know, Freddie."

Her eyes flickered between his gaze and his lips until she couldn't take it anymore and she pushed herself forward to press her own mouth against his softly.

"I know."


	4. Boys Just Suck

Hi, guys! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I updated last, I've be super busy. This chapter is a little longer than the others, and a little more.. Well, you'll find out after you read. ;D I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for all of the reviews posted thus far.

-CaitlynRachel

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Daphne Blake blinked open sleepy blue eyes and curled closer to the warm body turned away from her. The bare back in front of her was a little confusing at first, but it was still early so she shook it out of her mind. Her eyes drooped slowly as she adjusted to the heat and comfort, completely unaware of her surroundings. After a moment of peace, the physique she had been cuddled against turned to face her, revealing none other than Fred Jones. His own eyes were closed tightly as he flung an arm around Daphne's waist, seeming almost like he'd been doing it for years now. He exhaled softly, his warm breath tickling her face. Her gaze travelled down the length of his arm, locking onto the sight of her exposed upper thigh. The red-head's eyes widened and her face lost all color as she became increasingly conscious of the fact that the clothes she had on when she first entered his bed were no longer present. She realized with some alarm that in place of her usual tightly fitted top was one of Fred's oversized t-shirts. _How did I get this on? That's the real mystery here.._ She thought, replaying her memories from the night to figure out what happened. Shivering on the couch with Scooby, getting comfortable in bed, hearing an intruder that turned out to be Fred, asking him to stay for the night, kissing him once, kissing him a second time, feeling him kiss back and climbing on top of him, feeling his hands over my shirt, _under_ my shirt, _without_ a shirt, ripping his clothes off, too... _OH._ She sat back and looked over at Fred, still sleeping soundly. Trying to be as slow and quiet as possible, the distressing girl lifted his arm gently and returned it to the rightful owner. A loud snore made her freeze, praying that he wouldn't wake up to the movement. He mumbled to himself unintelligibly but thankfully his eyes stayed closed. Daphne let out a relieved sigh and continued, this time backing out of the bed without disturbing the covers. She made it all the way to the edge of the mattress before a drowsy voice stopped her.

"Good morning, Daph. Where are you off to?"

Daphne cringed a little on the inside before turning around to answer.

"I was just.. Uh.. Looking for my socks, that's all. My feet are cold." She faced Fred with a smile planted on her face. She slowly pulled his shirt down to cover her uncovered thighs, hoping he wouldn't see. By the way his stare wandered down her body she knew the gesture had not gone unnoticed. Her hand stroked his cheek softly for a minute, causing a smile to appear on his handsome face. Even when he had just woken up he was adorable.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired in a feminine tone, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, yes." He replied quietly, thinking. "I had the most wonderful dream."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me about it?" She purred distractingly.

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not sure if it really was a dream or not.. I dreamt that I woke up and rolled over to find you sleeping peacefully beside me. The moon came through the window and was shining right on you, making you look just like an angel, Daph, no joke. And then all of a sudden you started twisting and crying out and it just made me so unhappy seeing you like that. I knew you were just having a dream, but I wanted you to look happy again. I pulled you closer to me and kissed the top of your head and whispered to you until you calmed down, and when you did finally relax you said the funniest thing." The tone in his voice shifted to take on a dreamy quality, the sound of someone trying to recall something they didn't quite remember. He smiled to himself and focused his confused gaze on the girl sitting next to him.

"What did I say?" She asked gently, suddenly reveling in his uncharacteristic output of emotion.

"You blinked open your eyes, smiled at me in that way that I can't resist, and then told me that you loved me. Isn't that weird?"

Daphne blushed a deep red, remembering the moment clearly. She had been out of it when she had told him that, but that hadn't made it any less true. _He thinks it was a dream, _she thought, swallowing her disappointment. Another artificial smile flashed at the blond man leaning against the headboard.

"That is strange, Freddie."

"I know it. Well, anyway. I'm glad you got some sleep. We've got a full schedule today. We're going to find out who's been doing this, and I'm going to trap 'em!"

Daphne rolled her eyes but couldn't restrain the smile his words brought to her lips.

"I better go get in the shower.. Thank you for sleeping with me last night." She said with both gratitude and a double meaning. He didn't remember what happened yet, but he would. And when he did, she would give anything to be in a different room.

"Oh, it was nothing." He waved her off with a casual smile. "Same time tomorrow?" He joked, winking playfully.

Daphne turned away so he didn't see the blush starting to flood her cheeks.

"Ha, ha." She replied, "I'll see you later, Freddie."

With that, the worrisome girl pushed herself off of the bed and scrambled around the room in search of her clothes. As soon as everything she came with was gathered in her arms, she started for the door. A sharp intake of breath alerted her to Fred's sudden recollection of the night. Her head snapped up quickly as she realized what he was looking at. A pair of revealing bright purple panties were at the top of her clothing stack. She could practically _see _the gears turning in his thick head. She lowered her sights to avoid his gaze, threw a brief 'good-bye' in his direction and made her exit, closing the heavy door behind her. Daphne let out a deep sigh, leaning her head against the door behind her with her eyes closed.

"Uh, hey there, Daphne.." Came a voice from the direction of Shaggy's room.

Her eyes flew open and she flushed a bright red. Her blush was copied on her friend's face. He brought a lanky hand up to his head, scratching at an imaginary itch awkwardly.

"Good morning, Shaggy." She muttered, holding her clothes tightly against her chest and pushing past him to her own room, momentarily forgetting the disturbing note from last night. She threw her bundle into the hamper and flopped down on her unmade bed. The crinkle of paper underneath her brought a crease to her brow. _What is that? _Another lilac-colored note was brought to her attention as she reached under her spine. This one she read aloud quietly.

"My, my, Daphne. Haven't we been naughty.. You know, in some countries, adultery is considered a crime punishable by death. Good thing I love you, darling. I'm willing to look past this minor infraction _once_. Don't make me regret my decision, love."

Daphne's crippling fear mingled with her humiliation. The embarrassment of what she and Fred had done persuaded her to decide on not sharing this one with the gang._ I'll be fine_, she tried to convince herself, _we're going to find out who did this today anyhow. _Comforted by her meager rationalizations, the disgruntled girl approached the shower and closed the bathroom door behind her. As soon as the lock _clicked _into place, the door to her massive closet open and a shadowed figure stepped out, only to exit a minute later through the window by the bed.


End file.
